when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
War Never Changes
"We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the ''Bhagavad-Gita: Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that, one way or another." --J. Robert Oppenheimer Transcript This is the phenomenon, which could perhaps happen all across the world following many strikes from superweapons against their respective enemy countries' cities. This firestorm is just ten to a hundred times worse than the firestorms that happen once in, and long after Jerusalem, Carthage, Rome, Constantinople (present-day Istanbul), Borgo, Bremen, Hildesheim, Hangzhou, Lübeck, Southwark, Utrecht, Munich, Bern, Amsterdam, Gouda, Edinburgh, Moscow, Wymondham, Stockholm, Marlborough, Delft, Aachen, Northampton, Jamestown, Rostock, Hardegsen, Toompea, Skopje, Usingen, Warwick, St. John's, Uppsala, Bergen, Boston, Reutlingen, Copenhagen, Blandford Forum, Tiverton, Montreal, Hindon, Tartu, New York City, Varaždin, New Orleans, Kyoto, Detroit, Podil, Buffalo, York (present-day Old Toronto), Washington, D.C., Portsmouth, Tirschenreuth, Ponce, Paramaribo, Fayetteville, Turku, Augusta, Charleston, Hamburg, Pittsburgh, La Playa (de Ponce), Bucharest, Medina, St. Louis, Toronto, Kraków, San Francisco, Vaasa, Newcastle, Gateshead, Auckland, Troy, Brisbane, Atlanta, Columbia, Richmond, Portland, Auerbach in der Oberplatz, Whitstable, Chicago, Peshtigo, Port Huron, Urbina, Dublin, Paris (Texas), Hong Kong, Hakodate, Calgary, Vancouver, Sundsvall, Seattle, Spokane, Ellensburg, Bakersfield, Lynn, Clarksville, Hinckley, Shanghai, Windsor, New Westminster, Park City, Hull, Ottawa, Sandon, Jacksonville, Paterson, Baltimore, Ålesund, Dundee, Chelsea, Phoenix (British Columbia), Oscoda, Au Sable, Bangor, Houston, College Park, Salem, Matheson, Halifax, Thessaloniki, Gyöngyös, Tulsa, Smyrna (present-day İzmir), Astoria, Timiskaming District, Berkeley, Fall River, Napier, Hastings, Marshfield, Lillooet, Changsha, Warsaw, Ciudad Ojeda, Rotterdam, Stalingrad (present-day Volgograd), Hamburg, Kassel, Braunschweig, Darmstadt, Heilbronn, Dresden, Pforzheim, Hildesheim, Tokyo (formerly Edo), Würzburg, Kobe, Alamagordo, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Santander, Bandung, Bikini Atoll, Fukui, Enewetak Atoll, Chongqing, Semipalatinsk, Mercury, Monte Bello Islands, Shek Kip Mei, Emu Field, Maralinga, Woomera, Seaside Heights, Seaside Park, New Haven, Kyshtym, Seascale, Idaho Falls, Reggane, Johnston Island, Kiritimati, Bukit Ho Swee, Brentwood, Bel Air, Fallon, Carlsbad, In Eker, Sukhoy Nos, Iloilo City, Amchitka Island, Parachute, Hattiesburg, Lop Nur, Pokharan, Moruroa, Fangatau, Frenchtown Charter Township, Rifle, Vaud, Greifswald, Jaslovské Bohunice, Londonderry Township, Prince Edward Islands, Cubatão, Athens (Alabama), Philadelphia, Hong Kong, Aberdeen (Hong Kong), Plymouth, Pripyat, Delta, Lycoming, Lashio, Lisbon, Lusby, Oakland, Sosnovy Bor, Okushiri Island, Waterford, Crystal River, Tōkai, Chagai Hills, Lagos, Oak Harbor, Canberra, San Diego, Paks, Fukui, Forsmark, Punggye-ri, Camden Town, Dhaka, Manila, Makati City, Ōkuma, Chusclan, Codolet, Breezy Point, Yarnell, Lac-Mégantic, Valparaíso, Tianjin, Fort McMurray, Santa Rosa, Kemerovo, Paradise, Concow and Marathon. This is what it is technically known... as a firestorm. Trivia *At the midst of a nuclear explosion, live action footages can be shown, which are recycled from an episode of a 2016 version of ''The Powerpuff Girls, "A Slight Hiccup," which is shown in its drama version. **Part of this footage was a clip of a 1949 cartoon short Doggone Tired was briefly shown. *Some hibakusha drawings are shown while reports of a nuclear war are heard. Category:Chapters Category:Real World